


落地之前

by AUGUSTBAI



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUGUSTBAI/pseuds/AUGUSTBAI
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	落地之前

刘昊然下意识动作，抿了抿自己的嘴唇，两边嘴角短暂向下一弯。

“哇，四颗都长全了。”坐在对面的牙医即使戴着口罩也能看得出年轻，举着牙片轻松说道。  
这是什么值得开心的事吗，刘昊然偷偷吸了口气。  
“那医生我这……”他比划。  
“左右你想处理哪边，还是一起？你前边那个，非要长痛不如短痛闹着都拔了，我劝都劝不住。”  
“不不……”刘昊然慌张，“今天先处理长出来的，我明天还有工作。”  
“是哦，明星都很忙吧。”医生转过去一边在电脑上打字，一边搭话。  
“倒也还好，谁让你们医院号难挂，赶到今天了。”刘昊然逮到机会吐槽了起来。  
医生毫不客气，“那是，谁让我们是最好的，不然现在外面的私人诊所条件多好多高端。”说完指指椅子让刘昊然躺过去，招呼助理麻了他。

刘昊然提前吃过药了，站起来，又心如死灰地躺了下去。  
偏过头张开嘴，痛了一下还没来得及反应，旁边机器发出“自动给药”的声音，他知道自己这就给麻上了。

等麻药生效的时间，医生准备工具，还趁机收拾桌面，反正诊室也没别人了，拔了这位他要下班了。  
“不过呢，躲得过初一，躲不过十五，另外一边迟早也要处理，不然会挤到正常牙的，那是个阻生齿，到时候得给你切开弄碎取出来。准备攒好假，准备术后休息。”  
刘昊然眼睛一闭头一歪，选择暂时失聪。

“来，不要紧张，很好拔的，保证你拔了这回还想下回。不舒服了举手示意，不要乱动。”

五分钟以后，刘昊然从治疗椅上翻身而起，说了句含糊不清的谢谢后，捂着腮帮子脚下生风迅速逃了。背影里写满了此地不宜久留。

拖了一年多，最近因为工作排得太满，天上飞地上跑，过劳后胃口没有想象中变更好，反而吃不下了，觉也睡不上个完整的，智齿的余党终于跑出来兴风作浪了。

收工后，助理点了满满一桌餐招呼众人来吃，大家围着桌子不顾形象地狼吞虎咽，只有刘昊然幽幽地坐在沙发的尽头一手托着脸，另一手捏杯红酒。

“那个牛肉……好吃吗？”刘昊然抿了口酒连着泛起的口水一块咽下去。  
“嗯嗯嗯好吃的，超嫩，爆辣！要不要来一口？”  
“闭嘴吃你们的，吃完快收拾了，谁能受得了这味儿。”  
余下的人不敢说话只能偷笑。

定下消炎后二进口腔医院的时间，刘昊然给吴磊打电话，主题只有两个字，“救我。”  
“怎么救，我给你拔？”吴磊明知故问。  
“你不记得了？”刘昊然震惊。

吴磊怎么会不记得。

去年刘昊然拔牙那天他虽然人在北京，但是有拍摄的工作一直到凌晨才收工。  
可刘昊然哪能放过大好的机会，从医院出来，捂着脸指挥司机绕了好远的路车开到摄影棚附近，特意跑到他面前来哼哼唧唧。  
当时天也黑了，气温不高，北方正倒春寒。吴磊裹了件外套跑出来时还带着拍摄的妆发。一弯腰坐进车子后排，刘昊然迫不及待凑脸过来，埋进他的肩颈处还拱了拱，活脱脱一只备受伤害的大型犬。  
“下次陪你去。”吴磊只待了十分钟，走的时候说。刘昊然嘴里含着棉球没有张嘴，重重嗯了一声。

等吴磊走出几步远了，手机响了一声，他低头看，刘昊然发来四个字：说话算话。  
当然说话算话了，他从不承诺做不到的事。

“去年的话还算数吗？”刘昊然问。  
“算。”吴磊答得又快又干脆。  
“我等你回来。”  
“订好票告诉你时间。”  
“有大哥撑腰，我就不怕了。”

吴磊笑了一声，没再说什么，收了线。

一个星期后，刘昊然的大日子到了。  
吴磊当天上午的航班回来，刘昊然下午拔牙，还跟上次一样，约在临近下班时间。人少，不打眼。

两个人约在吃午饭的地方见面，吴磊转着车钥匙走进来发现刘昊然点了远超两人食量的菜。  
“你这就是传说中的报复性暴饮暴食？”  
“我查了网上的经验，说是吃撑点好，最好撑到晚饭也吃不下，不然到时候又饿又不能嚼。”  
吴磊拉开椅子坐了下来，点点头，“有道理，吃吧，接下来一个礼拜你也见不着这些了……要不要拍个照，过两天馋了拿出来看看。”  
刘昊然瞪了吴磊一眼，又在吴磊拿起筷子的时候举起手机，没出息地说：“拍就拍。”

回想上次，其实还真不疼，几分钟完事，主要是吓的。他从小到大没生过什么厉害病，活蹦乱跳地长大，吃嘛嘛香（痛苦的是不能吃），发育良好，窜了一米八几的个子，整个人平安又喜乐。  
刘昊然找了好医院的好医生，这次又带着他亲口吹捧的“大哥”陪同撑腰，吃完饭，买了单，一咬牙，往医院去了。

“长痛不如短痛，拔干净了以后就不疼了，不然我现在几天没睡好吃好，上火发炎一条龙立马跟上，又开始嗑甲硝唑，吃药治标不治本，等下次……你说我说得对不对？你看看我。”  
吴磊无语，“开车呢，再吵推你下去。”  
“你别误会，我可不是紧张。”  
刘昊然的话逗乐了吴磊，他冲副驾微微转头，“你最好不是。”

车停在医院的地下停车场，高峰期过去，空着很多位置。锁了车两人一前一后朝主楼走去，进大门的时候率先被一阵宏亮高亢的哭声吸引了注意力。  
童声男高音在他爸怀里扑腾，抓着大门栏杆死不松手，上半身已经挣扎出了怀抱，嘴里嚎叫：“我不去——我不去——又骗我！”  
小孩的奶奶提着小书包和小水壶站在旁边一脸心疼，小孩妈妈冷漠看表，见有人经过了，觉得尴尬，偏过头去。

也许是同病相怜，情绪上受了感染，刘昊然抓了一把吴磊的胳膊肘，“我我……”  
“你什么。”  
“那可是在嘴里！”  
“难道还有别的地方会长牙？”

吴磊学着男孩妈妈的动作举起手来，指指表盘，“我可是连请假外加本身休息凑出来的宝贵时间回来陪你，你要是临阵脱逃拔腿跑了，这事咱俩可没完。”

说话的功夫，到了电梯跟前，门正好开了。  
刘昊然踏了进去嘟嘟囔囔，“我是那种人吗。”

吴磊早早看出了刘昊然的紧张，话比平常密集了一倍，一套说辞来来去去重复几遍，不知道是说给他听还是自我安慰。但越是这种时候越不能亲亲抱抱举高高，没人跟他一个唱红脸一个唱白脸，他也得唱独角戏，凶一点，装着不耐烦把人带到分诊台报到。

对刘昊然凶总归不是件容易事，医生助理嘱咐吃了药以后，两个人坐在候诊厅的角落等待。吴磊环顾四周，一个人都没有，心里想着刚才抓着大门宁死不从的小崽子不知道被爸妈带去几楼了，顺手下去面不改色握住了刘昊然的手指。  
刘昊然上身套了件宽松且长的深色卫衣，只在袖口露出一点白的指尖，吴磊摸了摸又捏了捏。

很快，前一位推门而出。护士招手柔声道：“该你了，今天最后一个。”  
吴磊跟着站起来，走了两步被护士虚空里挡了一下，“陪同家属在外面等候。”  
反应过来，吴磊噢了一下，退后一步，“你去吧，我不能跟进去的。”  
刘昊然深深看了一眼吴磊，接过装牙片的小袋子低声说：“那我进去了。”

见刘昊然转身走进去了，吴磊准备坐回原来的位置，护士又补了一句，“你可以站这里看，个子高，挡不住的。”吴磊向里打量了一眼，见刘昊然正在和医生做最后的沟通，说完话躺了下去。  
还真能看见。

“算了算了，万一很血腥很暴力我也受不了。”吴磊挥挥手，谢了小护士的好意，坐回去了。

刘昊然天生是话多的人，这点恐怕是改不了了，上麻药前还争分夺秒和医助聊了两句。  
他躺下的位置正对着一排落地窗，今天外面是个大好的晴天，秋高气爽，天蓝云白。不光白还立体，一大朵一大朵的，过会儿功夫能飘进窗子里来也说不定。

“你们把手术景观布置这么好，是为了给病人生活的勇气吗？”  
“也可以这么理解，多看看风景分散分散注意力嘛。来，张嘴。”  
不多时，刘昊然又给麻上了，半边脑袋木了起来，嘴不是自己的嘴，脸不是自己的脸，再过会儿牙也不是自己的牙了。  
好一只待宰的羔羊，刘昊然打心底里怜爱了自己一番。

蓝色的手术单蒙上来，无影灯打开，苦旅才刚刚开始。  
整个过程持续了二十分钟，事后刘昊然最大的感受是累。因为紧张而全身紧绷，躺着左手掐右手绷完全程。  
嘴巴里热闹非凡，让他想起还没搬家前楼上热爱装修的挨千刀邻居，叮叮咣咣轰轰隆隆。  
他常年外地拍戏，算下来住酒店的时间比住家里多得多，但只要一回来，清早保准有电钻声在头顶上方迎接。仿佛算准他昨晚回家了一样，总能气得他直和空气对骂。

蓝色的布过滤了灯光，朦朦胧胧，眼前像一个蓝色的梦。刘昊然睁眼闭眼想了很多莫名其妙的事，有跟牙齿有关的，想到自己的虎牙，想到总有人问他会不会去矫正它，想到出道时有人叫他虎牙弟弟，现在已经没什么人再这样叫了。也有很多跟牙齿无关的，一秒钟足以回溯许多年。  
但想得最多的还是，吴磊现在正在门外等他，马上就好，快好了，撑一撑。他在等他，他们接下来可以在一起待整整一周。他选择了这一行，成为了所谓的公众人物，常常能在一瞬间感受到轻而易举的爱和恨，而和吴磊平视彼此时，犹豫时回头望他一眼的刹那，看到他的眼睛里全是自己，心下便更明白自己是被全心全意爱着的，前路不足为惧。

吴磊盯着手机屏幕上的时间，一分一分地跳，他一次次抬头，不住朝门口张望。  
候诊厅里过于安静，墙上的电子屏也关了，里面器械操作的声音包括医生的话他听得一清二楚。吴磊摸了摸自己的脸跟着刘昊然一起牙酸，不敢细想，心有余悸。

门响了一声，刘昊然和医助走了出来。吴磊忙不迭站起，伸出手又不知道该把手掌落在哪里，最后轻拍了一下刘昊然的胳膊，说话也是轻轻的。  
“疼吗？”  
刘昊然嘴里咬着一大块棉球，先摇了摇头，又点头。

“我给他说了一些注意事项，他一直嗯，估计也没记住，这些电子病例上都有写，回家照做就行了。上面还有医生工作用的微信，有问题及时联系。”  
吴磊连说了几个好，道了谢道过别，回头看见刘昊然站在原地没动，低头捂着腮帮子。  
“走了，回家吧。”  
卫衣的袖子刘昊然推到了肘部，吴磊拉人时触到小臂的皮肤，心里惊讶道冰凉冰凉的。  
再观察脸色跟上次也不一样。上次他明显能看出是来专程撒娇的，所以分开后也并不担心。看到刘昊然发白的脸色吴磊心里庆幸，还好回来了，不然只能在远方无济于事干着急。

电梯里又只有他们两个，现在估计整栋大楼也不剩几个人了。  
刘昊然抓着吴磊的手摸自己的半边脸，没有出声，嘴形倒是很好分辨。  
“木的。”  
“没有感觉？”吴磊手下的皮肤绵绵软软。  
刘昊然摇头。心里又一次感叹麻醉的神奇，能让人身体的一部分短暂地不属于自己。

回到车上，吴磊提议：“吃饭的时候没跟你商量，这几天住我家怎么样，东西地方更熟悉。我得照顾你。”  
刘昊然没有异议，你家就是我家，你的就是我的。放下了袖子，从后座抓来个抱枕搂在怀里，向座椅深处一靠，表情淡然。

吴磊实在忍不住，也不管现在笑出来是不是没有心，推了人一把，“你是拔牙还是坐月子？”  
“管我。开车。”刘昊然能张嘴说话了。

路上吴磊问这次的牙呢，没带出来做个纪念。  
“碎的，看了一眼，没必要。”  
“噢——”吴磊拖长声音，趁着红灯，用手背蹭蹭刘昊然的脸，“还没感觉？”  
“散尽还要两个小时，你不是也麻醉过。”  
吴磊打了把转向，“麻过，不过是全麻，感觉上……像睡了长长的一觉。”

晚高峰路上堵，走走停停。吴磊手指敲着方向盘闲聊，“你刚出来吓我一跳，脸色煞白，胳膊和手也是冰凉的，看我的时候还以为你要哭了，又想不至于……”  
刘昊然转头看着窗外，清了清嗓子，“本来是不想的，不知道为什么看见你了，就觉得自己好像受了什么天大的委屈。”  
“还好你忍住了，不然今天我们两个很难收场。”  
“三个，还有医助。”  
“也对，人家最尴尬。”

“休息会儿吧，别说话了。”  
刘昊然也觉得自己话多，起先他以为咬着棉球是不能讲话的，试了试，没想到木着一张嘴竟然照说不误。搂着抱枕，向后找了个舒服的姿势，闭目养神一会儿，睡着了。

他没有告诉吴磊的是，自从十七岁以后，他已经很久很久不会看见一个人的眼睛然后觉得委屈了，那之前是他妈妈，他永远的港湾，之后只吴磊一个。  
他总是有种不切实际的期待，真心祝福吴磊成为很好的大人，能够为别人遮风挡雨，但仍旧愿意躲进他的屋檐下。到头来，却是自己比想象中还要依赖对方。  
“原来我也是躲进屋檐下的人。”

刘昊然睡得不沉，身边有响动醒了过来，睁开眼睛发现车停在小区外面。  
吴磊正解安全带，见刘昊然转过头一脸迷茫地看他，解释道：“我去旁边超市买点东西，晚上不出来了。”

超市不大，十来分钟后吴磊提着一大袋东西拉开车门放进刘昊然怀里。  
刘昊然腿上一凉，“嘶，什么东西？”  
“冰淇淋，除了榴莲的我把冰柜里有的口味拿了个遍。”吴磊说话的神情豪气冲天。“你这几天吃不了别的，换着花样吃吃雪糕快乐一下吧。”  
刘昊然又挥起一件包装，“儿童牙刷？认真的吗，这手柄还是小兔子？”  
吴磊指指嘴巴，“不是张不开嘴吗，儿童牙刷刷头小，可以刷到最里面。小兔子不好？要换还有小熊的。”  
“不不，挺好。”  
刘昊然低头把玩，小兔子儿童牙刷连着包装才他手掌那么大，要是再配上水果口味的牙膏，酸酸甜甜，真可谓时光倒流十几年，童趣无限。

家门一开，刘昊然期待的画面没有出现，吴磊的爱宠不在家。  
“我们北北呢？”  
吴磊警觉，“你不要骚扰它。”  
“误会，我俩后来关系很好。”  
“信你才有鬼。”

吴磊自从养了狗，只要休息就勤勤恳恳亲自带崽，喂饭铲屎，放包里背着出去玩、见他的朋友。  
刘昊然姑且也算“朋友”队伍里的一员，见过一次小时候的小北，奶呼呼的牙还没长齐，不爱叫闷声叼着他的食指咬。等隔段时间再见的时候，心中疑惑嘴上没把门说了出来，“都说女大十八变，越变越好看，小白狗你怎么长这样了？”  
小北已经能听懂人话了，登时往沙发底下一钻，半个下午没叫出来。  
刘昊然开了个罐头趴在地板上伸手够，“出来吧，别藏了，沙发底下都让你蹭干净了，比扫地机器人还好用。”  
吴磊瞪眼，“刘昊然你再说！”  
“错了错了……你永远是爸爸的漂亮宝贝。吃个牛肉罐头吧北，好香啊，不信你闻，你再不出来我吃了。”  
“你刚说什么，我在外面都说是它哥哥。”吴磊急了。  
刘昊然直起腰来，歪头一算，“你自称它哥，我自称它爸，由此推出我是你爸爸，有什么问题，不合理吗？”  
接下来场面一度陷入混乱。  
不过总算在吃了牛肉罐头，扔了飞盘，揉了个把小时的肚肚以后，深厚的友谊又重新建立起来了。

医院带回来的东西扔在茶几上吴磊进了厨房，先把白粥煮上。  
淘米、等水开，兀自忙碌的功夫，突然发觉四周太安静了，刘昊然没有跟进来，也不在客厅。推开虚掩的卧室门，见刘昊然和衣侧躺在被子外面，闭着眼睛，间或只有喉结滚动。睡衣放在手边还没来得及换。  
算了算时间，麻药药效快退了。刘昊然开始觉得疼了，口腔里正混合着血水，连吞咽都困难。

吴磊过去坐下，没有开灯，半靠在床头扣着刘昊然的手指和他说话。  
“煮了锅粥，等煮好再放凉，差不多到你能喝东西的时间了。”  
“晚上再吃一个冰淇淋。”  
“明天我叫他们把小北送回来，天黑了可以出去散散步遛遛狗，时间也过得快些。”  
“我找了几个食谱，看起来都好简单，可以做给拔牙的病人吃。不会让你天天喝白粥的。”  
“一会儿你起来了，要把床上的东西换一下，被子太薄了，我走的时候天气还不算冷，没想到大降温了。”

刘昊然没有睁开眼，“你话也挺多。”  
“不然呢，话不多能跟你一起吗？”吴磊反问。  
“你太好了，我在想……以后会不会也对别人这么好，只要一想到，我……”刘昊然话没说完，本来正爱抚他后脑勺的手给了他不轻不重的一下。

刘昊然想，生气了？  
吴磊刻意靠近他耳边，“当然会，不光会，还要到处宣讲是我的初恋教会了我什么叫做，爱。”  
开黄腔的高级境界是说话的两个人面色冷静，侃侃而谈，仿佛摆在面前的是一个哲学问题，而看客纷纷掩面不忍细听。  
“怎么能是教会呢，难道不是大家共同进步，学会了什么叫做……爱？”

刘昊然本来正在吴磊大腿上枕着，脸蹭在腰腹间柔软的布料上，惬意非常里夹杂着阵阵痛感。突然被一把推开，“怎么了”还没问出口，只见吴磊慌慌张张地跑出去了。  
“完了完了，锅，锅扑了……”

笑着翻身平摊在床上，刘昊然叹了口气，觉得自己好像又肿起来一些。  
没几分钟妈妈的电话也打来了，嘘寒问暖半天，一边说你现在不要多讲话要好好休息，一边又问几天拆线、疼不疼、吃什么药。  
刘昊然无奈地答应着，直到吴磊折返回来，在房间门口探头。  
见刘昊然在打电话，吴磊的大眼睛转了转，用气声问：  
“你妈妈？”  
刘昊然点头。  
“粥好了，喝不喝？”  
刘昊然又点头。

吴磊得到肯定的回答拉上门满意地出去了，等刘昊然挂电话进厨房的功夫，将晾到温的粥从大碗舀进小汤碗里。  
“就一碗？”刘昊然坐下问，“你的呢？”  
“……锅不是扑了吗，只剩这么多了。”吴磊把碗冲刘昊然的方向推了推。  
刘昊然舀起一勺送进嘴里，一股大火煮开后扑了锅特有的糊味儿在口腔里回荡。  
“挺好喝。那你怎么办，这个时间也饿了吧？”  
吴磊笑得不好意思，“我懒得做饭，点了外卖，一会儿送来的时候你待在房间里别出来，担心你馋坏了。”  
刘昊然死活不进去，寡淡小粥喝了一碗，连碟菜都没有，门铃响了，吴磊小跑着去开门，拿回来一袋快餐三件套，哼着歌儿一样一样掏出来。

“好吃吗？”刘昊然咽下嘴里温软的粥，咬着勺子问，吃麦当劳仿佛是上辈子发生的事。  
“嗯……一般般吧。”吴磊神色平常，可轻快又上扬的语气出卖了他，最后自己也绷不住，“说了让你回避，你看看你馋的。”  
“我就要看着你吃！”说完刘昊然想起自己还能吃吃雪糕，从医院的牙椅上起来他满脑子昏昏沉沉，医嘱没听进去几句，只记得喝粥和可以吃点冰的。  
从冰箱里拿出冰淇淋，刘昊然等它化软一些，喝两口粥，挖两勺冰淇淋，二者交替进行。  
吴磊团起汉堡的包装纸揉在手心里，观看刘昊然的自娱自乐点评道，“你这种行为放小时候就是欠揍。”  
“谁让我长大了呢。”刘昊然回嘴。

夜深人静的时候，刘昊然又开始疼。他本以为自己可以挨得住。  
疼痛感从下颌甚至蔓延到咽喉，连同半边脖子都在抽痛。术后第一晚总是难熬的。侧耳听了会儿吴磊平稳的呼吸，猜想他应该是睡熟了，刘昊然缩进被子里，侧脸轻轻贴上吴磊的背。  
“不舒服？”没几秒，吴磊出声了。刘昊然在床上翻来覆去的时候他差不多跟着醒了。  
“疼。”  
见吴磊被自己弄醒了，毫无愧意的刘昊然干脆用手臂紧紧环住身边人的腰。  
吴磊动弹不得，只好又问：“发烧了吗，要不要再吃顿药？”  
刘昊然摇头。  
“我去给你拿颗布洛芬……”刘昊然不松手，吴磊无奈地说，“抱我止不了疼。”  
刘昊然执拗，“可以。”

好吧，吴磊没办法，拍拍腰上的手，“让我转过来。”  
刘昊然应声松了手臂，身边的人转身面对着他，他得以将脸埋进吴磊的胸口。

“你是不是又在占我便宜。”  
“埋一下又没关系，你练这么好自己埋不到才可惜。”  
“你又好了是吗？能废话了。”  
“……疼。”刘昊然哼了一声。

沉默了一会儿，久到吴磊以为刘昊然缓过痛来睡着了，想把枕头给他往下拉拉的时候，刘昊然闷闷地开口说：“好想你。”  
“我不是在这儿吗。”  
“也想，更想。”

分开的时候天南海北，日行千里，有时候寥寥数语也要被中断数次。只有在一起时，像此刻卷在同一床被子里，肌肤相贴的时候，才发觉想念之情满到要溢了出来，忍不住当面说出来，甚至身体里有几块骨骼在隐隐作痛。那样的想念。

刘昊然一颗一颗解开吴磊秋季睡衣的扣子，吻他做过手术的地方，留在皮肤上未褪去的疤。  
“疼吗？”  
“不疼。”  
“我不信。”  
“时间久了，忘记了。”  
“可我觉得疼，每看见一次心里疼上一次。”

吴磊不做声，低头亲了刘昊然的头发回应他，把人再搂紧一点，靠近他的心脏。  
面对伤和痛，他有种习惯性的沉默，既不粉饰太平也不当会哭的孩子。去日苦多，他是真忘记当初受的罪了，并非骗刘昊然。如今有人替他疼，有人疼他，吻他，人被爱着终究是莫大的幸福。  
他想，明早一定要蒸出一碗祖传手艺的多水鸡蛋羹当病号餐。

蛋是好蛋，水是好水，比例堪忧，火候大有学问。  
第二天，吴磊一手叉腰站在厨房里面对自己蒸出来的蛋陷入思考，怎么会第一次看心里还没熟，第二次揭开锅盖变蜂窝煤了呢，这中间到底发生了什么，太气人了。

刘昊然醒来后饥肠辘辘，好不容易捱到了术后24小时，终于刷了牙可以吃东西了。走进厨房，摸摸碗是温的，说了句饿死了拿起勺子准备搅动。  
“不行不行，这不能吃。”吴磊压下他的手。  
“为什么不能，好好的。”  
“昨天的粥是糊的，我尝过了，你还昧着良心说好喝，今天蛋又蒸垮了，叫个外卖吧再忍忍。”  
吴磊说着拿起手机，他记得一般日料店就有水蒸蛋可点，一小盅一小盅的。  
刘昊然自顾自地给蒸蛋表面倒上薄薄一层酱油，滴了几滴芝麻香油后用勺子划开，又戳得糊烂，舀起一勺先放到吴磊嘴边。  
吴磊将信将疑地吃了。  
“不难吃吧？”  
“凑合……”  
“放下手机别点了，一起吃。”刘昊然说完端着吴磊的杰作出去了，剩下吴磊撇了撇嘴角，又拿了把勺子和白吐司跟着一起出来。

我本来是不想笑，也不该笑的。吴磊在卫生间里、饭桌上频频这样想。  
——除非忍不住。  
他原以为看刘昊然一手托着下巴嘴巴张开一指的缝隙，一手拿儿童牙刷小心翼翼地刷牙，不敢用力吐水漱口，只能含着水摇头晃脑，最后一头扎下去，张嘴让水自然流出的画面已经够好笑了。  
“哎，你这样……”吴磊模仿刘昊然晃脑袋的动作，“好像在晃脑子里有没有水，你再晃一下。”  
刘昊然抓过毛巾擦嘴，一手推人，“出去出去，我还要脸。”  
“再晃一个，晃一个。”  
“本次表演到此结束，下回请早。”

如此想来，蛋就是在吴磊非要趴刘昊然旁边看他刷牙的时候不声不响蒸坏的。

没料到，餐桌前刘昊然才刚刚开始他的表演。  
用家里能找到的最小的勺子，舀上半勺，歪头塞进完好的一边，尝着味道了，不嚼，咕噜咽了下去。  
“为什么要歪头呢？”吴磊笑着问。  
刘昊然解释道：“不然吃进嘴里会习惯性地放到那边去……”  
吃了半碗，放下手里的餐具，刘昊然把脑袋搁在桌上，侧脸贴着凉凉的桌面叹息，“累了。”  
“吃累了？”  
“正襟危坐吃fine dining也没这么累……你还笑我！”

吴磊撕了一小块面包，放在刘昊然嘴边试探，刘昊然下意识张了嘴，囫囵吞下去，喉结滚了滚。  
手放在刘昊然下巴底下挠了挠，吴磊觉得眼前的景象有点太像大人没看住，一不留神吃撑了的小北，便问：“会吐舌头吗？”  
“会咬人。”  
吴磊光速收回了手。识时务者为俊杰。

吃下第一顿，不论多少，胃里有东西了。刘昊然洗了碗，平板电脑支在水槽边，边洗边看番。好歹给自己找点事情干，分散注意力。然而隔上一会儿，人躺在沙发里，屏幕一扣，还是要哀嚎，“我现在是个废人了……”  
吴磊刚开始跟着心慌，一听刘昊然喊痛立刻凑过去摸他。后来习惯了，靠在沙发的另一头看戏，见刘昊然叹息着喃喃自语完毕，手脚并用爬了过去，坐在刘昊然身上，两手捧着他的脸端详。  
“我肿不肿？”  
“还好，有一点，不严重。”  
“我疼，你不管我。”  
吴磊见刘昊然竟然敢当着他的面说瞎话，瞬间睁大了眼睛，回击的话一个“我”字尚未出口，刘昊然微微抬头含住了他的下嘴唇。  
亲也不敢亲得放肆，相当克制地吻了吻，浅浅的，舌头不敢伸，动作慢又轻柔，纯情得不可思议。十六七的时候尚且会把手伸进衣服里互相抚摸，现在倒是正经了不少。

吴磊的手机在沙发缝隙里响，艰难地摸过来，接起的时候气还没喘匀，刘昊然正向下亲他的下巴和脖子。  
对面听他的声音不像平常，问在干什么。  
“不，没干什么，在、在健身……”  
好特别的健身，刘昊然一听笑了出来，被吴磊一把捂住了嘴。

“好，那我再过五分钟到停车场来，时间应该正好。”  
吴磊挂了电话从刘昊然身上坐起来，快速抹了下嘴，“我有哪里看起来不雅吗？等下要下楼接狗。”  
刘昊然给吴磊抚平睡衣胸口的褶皱，“除了姿势不雅，没了。”

在睡衣外裹了件外套，吴磊风风火火跑下楼抱了狗狗回来，关好门才肯放到地上。  
“小北回家了，看看这是谁。”  
刘昊然蹲下，拍拍手，张开怀抱，拿出早就准备好的一套说辞，“好久没见我们香香公主了。”  
“是宝贝。”  
刘昊然已然上手撸起了狗，挠挠脖子，握住尾巴检查长毛的情况，抬头说：“是吗？我还以为家里只有你一个宝贝呢？”  
眼见刘昊然也学会了土味情话的一套，吴磊学聪明了，眯了下眼睛，选择沉默着不接话绕着走开，差点撞在立柜的角上。

刘昊然终于过上了梦寐以求的一天吃五顿的生活，非但没胖，还轻了两斤。  
事实与想象大相径庭。短短几天里，喝遍了祖国大江南北的粥，外卖点的家里做的，各种口味，甜的咸的，甜粥腻了，还有炖得糊烂的咸口，青菜和肉耐心切得细细碎碎，过油炒香后再和白粥熬在一起。各种颜色，黄色的可能是南瓜也可能是小米，紫色的是紫薯和燕麦，黑色也许只是单纯忘记了时间大火熬出的锅底。  
之后做了蒸蛋实验的小白鼠，各种火候各种蛋水比例，好不容易吃上布丁一样的蒸蛋时，刘昊然想如果是动漫，此刻自己脸上该有两行宽泪。  
偶尔换换口味，离家不远的西餐厅其他做得烂倒是奶油蘑菇汤一绝，趁天黑去遛狗的时候打包外带回来，也喝了两个晚上。面包撕碎泡进汤里，用勺子压下去，泡软了吃起来并不费力。  
总之脱离不了流食二字。

比只能吃流食的刘昊然日子更难过的是吴磊。  
吴磊自己也想不到。  
每当他躲在储物间偷偷摸摸撕开零食的袋子，或者餐桌前喜气洋洋打开冒着热气的外卖盒，哪怕在厨房里动一动锅，立马有一人一狗两颗头同时抬起，灼灼目光向他投来。  
“你在吃什么？”  
“好吃吗？”  
小北话少，不爱叫，但是也在竖着耳朵无声质问着同一件事，“你在吃什么，一定很好吃，为什么不给我，我也要。”

吴磊欲哭无泪，两双眼睛盯着，还怎么吃东西。  
晚饭时候，他低头在碗里扒，顺便瞟一眼手机上的视频，心中默念，我不愧疚，我有什么可愧疚的，我行得正坐得端，我十佳好男人，十佳好男人不用吃饭吗。  
可一抬头，刘昊然抱着狗坐在餐桌对面，表情慈祥中带着羡慕，狗更直白，啪嗒一大滴口水滴了下来。  
吴磊心理防线彻底崩坏了。顾不得嘴里还塞的鼓鼓的，义正辞严地连人带狗一块轰下桌了。  
刘昊然撇着嘴角扭头走了，非常不满。

退出视频，吴磊边吃边发消息给共同的朋友吐槽，“刘昊然拔了颗牙，这几天在家无法无天为所欲为，我已经仁至义尽。”  
对方呵呵一乐，“兄弟四字小词儿整得不错。”又补了句，“听说了，苦了你了，给他惯的。”

吴磊想苦倒是不苦，这几天刘昊然做足了他厨房里的试验品，除了喝粥就是喝汤，要么蔬菜打成泥，网上最适合他的菜谱是婴儿辅食。当初买厨房里的一套东西时，售货员推销买够几万几千几百几送的破壁机料理棒，放柜子里灰落了几层，现在竟然拿出来统统用上了。  
想吃什么弄熟了放进去打一打，调味后碗往刘昊然手里一塞，饭好了。  
刘昊然看着好大的人了，盘腿坐在椅子上低着头，可怜巴巴一点一点往嘴里送。  
最后也吃不完，一天五顿顶不上平常好好吃的一顿，吃一半嘴动得多了，后槽牙的位置开始疼了，刘昊然又把碗塞回吴磊手里。  
吴磊一尝，养生如他也觉得健康过火了。

“苦倒是谈不上，人是够疯的。”  
“……他干什么了？”  
“说是想做点事分散注意力，一言不合跪在地上手擦所有的地板和看不顺眼的家具。”  
对方大呼有趣，邀请吴磊过两天出来给他们详细讲讲，最好有照片和视频展示。  
吴磊说：“我不敢。”

吴磊确实不敢，他人坐沙发上，装作沉迷互联网的样子，实则眼睛在手机的上方来回移动，跟着地上的身影从左到右从右到左，眼看着刘昊然拿着抹布从卧室到客厅埋头擦遍每一块地砖，连缝隙都不放过，脑子里闪过几个大字——刘昊然终于疯了。  
一个这么懒的人，突然开始跟家务和清洁杠上了，不是疯了是什么。

过了一会儿，吴磊又收到了一次正儿八经带着时间和地点的邀约，才发现是认真叫他出去聚的，好不容易大家都在一个城市，人到齐了。吴磊想了想答应了。

刘昊然洗完澡正站在镜子前吹头发，听吴磊趴在床边说完更是一万个同意。  
“你去你的，我都几天了，本来也不碍事。”  
吴磊噢了一声在床上翻身滚了半圈，又问：“明天晚上真不管你了？”  
刘昊然没有回答，收好吹风机的线，单膝跪上床扯吴磊的睡衣，“我看你这睡衣不顺眼好几天了，家里又不冷睡觉穿成这样是在防我吗？”吴磊爱裸睡是出了名的。  
捂住领口，吴磊回道：“不是你，难道是我？”  
“至不至于……”刘昊然的手从下面伸进去，吴磊腰上怕痒，抓不住刘昊然的手只好自己左躲右闪扭来拧去，两个人顷刻之间把床搞得一团乱。

好不容易抓住刘昊然的两只手腕，吴磊边笑边喘，“你不是病号吗？知道静养怎么静吗，你看看你一天……”  
“也要看病哪儿了。”刘昊然理直气壮抢答。  
“我可不想做一半你突然疼了，痿了，多扫兴。”  
刘昊然用膝盖向上顶了顶，言简意赅，“可你硬了。”  
吴磊低头一看，果然。后脑勺砸回枕头堆里叹气，“太不争气了，亏我还号称男徳班优秀毕业生。”说完顺便蹬掉了裤子，敞开大腿，“来吧。”

两个人最后适可而止地给彼此撸了一管，在高潮的余韵里交换了晚安吻，心满意足地睡了过去，被子下手指还勾缠在一起。

聚会刘昊然一开始打定主意说自己不去，去了不能吃只能看活受罪。  
他决定待在家，跟小北培养培养感情，谈谈心。晚上遛弯，替全家两人一狗取回一车快递。回来了泡个热水澡再看部电影，完美度过与自己独处的一夜。过两天他拆线了慢慢也能恢复正常饮食，不差这一顿。

可等吴磊对着镜子检查自己胡子刮干净了没有，刘昊然又抱着狗在周围徘徊，“什么性质的聚会需要穿这么帅出门？”  
吴磊低头看自己，都是很正常的入了秋冬的衣服，指着薄毛衣一本正经说，旧的，穿过的。  
刘昊然被逗笑，站到身后替吴磊系散开的风衣带子，“傻不傻，我在故意说酸话。”  
吴磊向身后侧头，最终什么也没说。等刘昊然耐心替他系好了结，蹲下摸了狗，才出门。

吴磊出门了，刘昊然躺在沙发上才发现家里空荡荡的，左右不是滋味。家务这几天他也做够了，本来就是个懒人，发疯也是限定疯上一阵子，哪能天天来一回。  
刘昊然开始后悔自己怎么没跟着一起去，去了戴着口罩聊天也行。这帮坏人老爱骗小的喝酒，惯用台词，“磊磊，甜的，一点也不涩，不苦，果汁一样，很好入口。”  
磊磊磊磊，磊磊是你们叫的吗，就磊磊。  
吴磊平常在活动上最多抿一点，跟熟人吃饭不防备，以前还有他挡一挡，拆穿阴谋，今天没去，刘昊然真怕深夜送回来个醉鬼。  
刘昊然掏出手机，找了个他最放心的哥哥嘱咐，结果对方说完保证完成任务后，又贴了个不怀好意的表情。刘昊然顿时心中警铃大作，当即后悔了，还不如不说，这下弄巧成拙，更不得了了。

小北咬着玩具过来，放在刘昊然身边暗示他，拱拱他，并不着急，静等刘昊然发现它的意图。  
球扔来扔去，最后成了刘昊然自己扔自己捡，运动量满满，也不知道谁才是狗。他虽然长得像某种网上大受欢迎的犬类，但并不代表他有一样的爱好。

北方进入了降温期，晚上走在户外冷飕飕的。遛累了，刘昊然坐在台阶上裹紧外套包住自己，小狗也穿上了加绒的小衣服卧在脚边，总之谁也不提回家的事。吴磊走的时候没有开车，不管打车还是别人送他回来，不进地库，这里总是回家的必经之路。刘昊然看了眼时间，心里嘀咕该回来了吧，有那么好玩那么开心吗，我都望穿秋水了。  
枯坐了半个多小时，并没有等到广告里的画面，什么小狗敏锐发现主人后狂奔而去啦，自己含情脉脉眼望对方深情相拥最后手牵手一起回家去啦，背景还得是万家灯火，温馨又戏多。  
刘昊然拍拍坐麻的腿，大手一挥，“走，我们回，指不定现在跟谁勾肩搭背吟诗作对呢。北，男人是世界上最靠不住的东西，离别时跟你依依不舍，关上门奔赴的就是康庄大道。听明白了吗，别搭理小区里那些小公狗，我一眼看出你喜欢的那大金毛是狗中海王，你怎么知道它没别的对象呢？……别跑别跑，不说了。”

将近午夜时分，吴磊总算摸到了家门的把手。开门探头，家中灯火通明。  
小北听到动静从刘昊然怀里挣脱出来，跳到地上，和吴磊在客厅的中央迎面碰上，眼神里充满着如释重负。象征性蹭了蹭吴磊的腿，在吴磊蹲下来摸脑袋时舔舔手，火速跑去自己窝里睡了。  
“你是不是烦死它了，还真和它谈心了？”吴磊目送小北跑进狗窝和自己的玩具们躺在一起，回过头来问。

刘昊然坐在客厅通往露台的几级台阶上，抱着腿，不置可否地耸耸肩。  
他为自己安排的夜间流程止步于遛狗和拿快递，回来既没泡澡，打开电影看了二十分钟又关上。从楼下的台阶移动到家里的台阶，承认了我就是没你吴磊不行后，认真等了起来。门有响动时，眼睛当即放了光彩。  
看着吴磊一步一步走向自己，还差一大步距离时拉了过来，张开双臂抱住，刘昊然隔着牦牛绒柔软的料子脸贴上吴磊的肚子。  
“又想我了？”  
“嗯。”  
“怎么不打电话发消息催一下，我以为你一个人在家很爽。”  
“那不好，不能这样。”

松开怀抱后，吴磊也坐下。他很喜欢这个短短的楼梯，当初一眼看上。走上台阶，推开通向户外的一扇门，楼梯让这个过程变得更引人期待。  
和刘昊然坐在一起，吴磊才觉得到家了，伸了一把懒腰靠在刘昊然肩头，“要不我给你说说我们晚上吃了什么吧……”  
刘昊然连说了三个不行，阻止了吴磊的罪恶行径，复又凑过去闻吴磊身上，没什么味道，仍然是香香的。放下心来，自己人还是靠谱的。

吴磊伸出两根手指。  
“什么意思，要拍照？”  
“不要小瞧我，我今晚喝了两大杯红酒。”  
刘昊然意外，“可以啊，渐长。看你进门步伐稳健，眼神清明。好喝吗？”  
“不好。”吴磊摇头，晃晃脑袋，被刘昊然搂进怀里，压在胸口揉了几把头发。

吴磊突然叹了口气，问也没说为什么。坐了会儿，起身从厨房的柜子里拿出支漂亮的礼盒和两个杯子。  
坐回来边拆边说，“别人送的，你不在没舍得打开，后来差点忘了。苏州的桂花米酒。”  
刘昊然接过瓶子看，瓶身细长，酒标画得可爱，有兔子有月亮，是为中秋节特别准备的设计。酒液清澈，度数不高，带着气泡。拧开塞子时嘭地一声，像在庆祝某个节日的到来。

倒了两杯，放进刘昊然手里时，吴磊说：“你在吃消炎药，不要喝。”  
刘昊然显然是忘记了自己正吃药的事实，被提醒后脸上露出失望的神情，“那还给我倒，太残忍了。”  
吴磊碰碰刘昊然手里的杯子，“重在参与嘛。”  
外面喝了不好喝的酒，回家补充了点小甜水儿，吴磊满意地抿抿嘴唇。说渴，连同刘昊然杯中的拿过来仰脖也喝了下去。  
“不要混喝，会醉的。”刘昊然的话无异于是马后炮。  
“不会，这个是低度的饮料。”吴磊不信。

五分钟后吴磊栽倒在刘昊然肩头，“完了，我晕了。”  
“有多晕？”  
吴磊三分真晕眩里带着七分假表演，“我的银行卡密码是……只说一遍你听好了……”  
刘昊然反手上来捂住吴磊的嘴，“什么毛病，现在问你什么你都说？”  
被捂住嘴的吴磊睁着无辜的眼点头。

刘昊然想起吴磊上一个生日前夕，他陪着吴磊一起去雍和宫还家里许下的愿。在停止售票的前三分钟买了票进场。路上吴磊嘱咐，不要在心里乱许愿，尤其是跟感情有关的。刘昊然不解。  
“宁可信其有吧，在这里许爱情会分手的。”刘昊然恍然大悟，想起来了。  
当时网上正沸沸扬扬讨论吴磊的性格，品质，还有他的好胜心，路上刘昊然问：“那我呢，你在我这里也有好胜心吗？”  
吴磊笑笑没有回答，将手上的香插进烟雾缭绕的炉中，退后几步拍拍手上的灰。  
“也许以后会告诉你。”  
那天北京阳光明媚，温度很低，冷极了。

时间隔得久了，刘昊然险些忘了。  
“不如告诉我答案，自己憋着不难受吗？”  
“我有什么好难受的，又不是知道了什么惊天大秘密。”话虽如此，吴磊靠在身后楼梯上，脑海里的话转瞬到了嘴边。  
“有啊，包括在你面前也是，我有我的好胜心，有想赢过你的地方。感情的事是算不清的，我是认同的，可我也认同，如果两个人在一起，他们之间总要有一个人爱对方多一点。这几年里，我始终觉得那个人是你，可我希望是我。”  
“我想要赢过你，做那个多一点的人，哪怕一点点也好。”

刘昊然一怔，捏着手里的空杯子回头。吴磊本就在望着他的后脑勺和肩背，见人转过头，直起身来，两手贴在刘昊然的两颊。  
“珍惜今晚吧，我管不住自己的嘴，心里明明有个声音一直在说停下、住口、不要说下去了，可还是……”  
刘昊然搂住他的小傻子轻轻说：“我明白。”  
“不许说我傻。”  
刘昊然摇头，“不说。”

吴磊放下手来，两手在膝盖上一撑，站起身朝卧室走去，“那我去洗澡了，困了。”  
“啊？”  
刘昊然伸手只抓到空气没抓住人，接下来没有个三分钟热吻和半晚灵肉合一深入浅出的交流任谁也说不过去吧，怎么会直接跳到洗澡睡觉这一步，可吴磊已疾步走远了。也不知道是不是害羞了。  
左看右看，刘昊然一手拿起酒瓶一手拿杯子，送回厨房。洗净两个杯子，擦干手才发觉一直没听到浴室的水声。

吴磊躺在卧室的床上睡着了，胸口起伏睡得很香，小半个身子还搭在床沿外。  
刘昊然走过去弯腰先替他脱了袜子，揽着腰把人全须全尾弄上了床才开始脱衣服。  
解裤子时想起吴磊对干净袜子的执着，不论多累每晚坚持要洗得干干净净才上床，搂在怀里总是喷香的。吴磊是他见过最有资格说“我可跟外面那些臭男人不一样”的人，不管是从何种意义上。

脱衣服弄醒了人。吴磊哼了一声，没睁开眼，手臂倒是很配合地举起脱了上衣。嘴里念，“我没洗澡。”  
“要不今晚算了，眼睛都睁不开了。”刘昊然俯身用拇指的指腹摩挲吴磊的眼睑，商量道。  
“不行……我还有你。”

为了不辜负这份信任，刘昊然起身去给浴缸里放热水，正好他自己也没泡，不如一起。  
水放到一半，吴磊搓着眼睛一丝不挂走进来，不管不顾地躺了进去，喟叹了声舒服。  
等刘昊然备好东西，脱了衣服也踏进热水中，吴磊泡在水下又滑又烫的皮肤贴了过来，两条修长舒展的胳膊缠上他的肩颈，搂住了他。

看着时间不超二十分钟，刘昊然拍拍躺在身上半梦半醒的瞌睡虫，拿过手边的浴巾，咬牙离开了舒服的热水。  
吴磊在耳边说，“等下你抱我出去，我真的要睡了。”  
“睡吧。”  
得了刘昊然的应允，吴磊放心地闭眼睡了过去，怎么擦干身体、回到床上、放进被子里一概不知。只是随心所欲地堕入铺天盖地而来的困意中去，像回到久未谋面的故乡。

刘昊然陪着躺了片刻，趁吴磊睡着摸了会儿他的头发。穿过他指间的发丝蓬松且浓密，和它的主人一样富有生命力。吻过肩头后，拉高被子掩住，刘昊然故意在吴磊耳边说“那我先出去了”，吴磊并不应答，只是在甜蜜的梦中翻了个身，给刘昊然留了个后脑勺。

倒了杯水，刘昊然放下客厅里的电动幕布，开投影关顶灯，看起了电影。一部看完，没有睡意，又找了部新的。  
他有时会短暂忘记口腔中的疼痛，忘记满嘴血腥味差点哭出来的那个下午。惬意过头的时候，会突然一愣，问自己为什么躺在这里而不是在片场在棚里没日没夜地工作，接着才复又想起，噢前几天拔了颗智齿，病历上写麻醉生效后，医生先用工具磨开了他的牙冠，分根后挺松，行拔除术，根尖搔刮，再复位牙槽窝，最后缝合伤口。过程中医生不停要求他张开嘴张大嘴，坚持住。

卧室门响了一声，刘昊然转过头看，里面的人穿上了睡衣探头。  
目光对在一起，吴磊自己先笑了，“我又睡醒了。”面对刘昊然张开的怀抱，光脚小跑过来。地板很凉，掀起盖毯的一角钻进去的同时还要把脚塞进刘昊然怀里。  
几乎是习惯性的，刘昊然也不知道从什么时候养成的习惯，当吴磊靠过来的时候他会自然而然地去亲他，浅浅一碰，有时候是额头，有时候是耳朵，此刻是面颊。

幕布上画面跳动，夜深了吴磊说话的声音自然而然地放低，何况刘昊然就在身边，正枕在他肩头。吴磊说起晚上去哪儿吃了饭，吃了什么，桌上有道烤水果，烤了菠萝和桃子，不管是做法还是食材理应不稀奇，但他一个人吃掉了整份。无节制吃完甜食以后，腻到自己了，迫切想要一些涩感强烈的东西洗刷口腔，人生第一次觉察出没有残糖的干型红酒的好，于是主动连喝两杯赤霞珠和梅洛的混酿。  
“他们都吓到了。”  
“让他们见识一下磊哥的海量。”刘昊然声音里压着笑。  
吴磊听得出刘昊然在拿自己开心，并不介意，转而问起给他带回来的蛋糕吃了没有。

“嗯？什么蛋糕。”刘昊然将目光从画面移到吴磊脸上，眨眨眼。  
“啊？我把蛋糕丢了吗？”吴磊从沙发上跳起来，四下里转圈，在门口玄关处找到了他带回来的小盒子，献宝似的拎回来。  
“唉，一想到我在外面潇洒，你在家休养，于心不忍，买了个小小的巴斯克蛋糕给你，这么软，正适合你现在吃。”  
刘昊然接过，顺手拿过果盘里放着的水果刀和叉子，拆开盒子切下一小块送进嘴里。  
芝士味道浓郁，糕体湿润绵软，吃起来毫不费力。  
“好吃，太幸福了。”  
吴磊满足地缩回沙发上，拉起盖毯围住自己。  
时候不早，刘昊然没有多吃，吃完切下的一小块，余下起身放进冰箱冷藏里，隔夜后该是另一种风味了。

西班牙导演的电影总有着异常美丽的色彩，一如西班牙这个国家。那些色彩仿佛生来流淌在他们的血液里，只要他们创作，便能随时从体内破土而出。  
画面里久别重逢的旧情人，告别时热烈拥吻，说道，重温一下旧日吧。  
当他们发觉阔别数年依然会对彼此的身体产生反应时，刘昊然已经把手伸进了吴磊的睡裤。

吴磊没有作出更多反应，观影时的习惯动作咬着自己的手指尖，大腿分开了些，眼睛仍旧直视前方。  
吴磊的性器在刘昊然手中很快硬了起来，毯下小幅的套弄摩擦出了无尽的快感，时快时慢时轻时重。正因为看不见，所以才生出许多想象，想象刘昊然白净细长有力的手指握住自己完全勃起的阴茎，感受到上面凸起的青筋被指腹摩擦，大腿根最软嫩的皮肤被挑逗。

渐渐不知道自己在看什么了，吴磊眼前愈发迷乱，只剩蓬勃爆发的性欲，在黑暗中突袭了他。  
松开抿紧的嘴唇，喘息中忍不住泄出了第一声呻吟，吴磊也探手下去参与到这场原本不动声色的手淫中。  
睡衣下没有内衣，拽下带着松紧的裤腰，由原本的肩并肩，吴磊分开双腿跨坐在刘昊然的腰腹间，屁股下抵着另一根硬透了的阴茎，他故意蹭了蹭。  
吴磊开始湿了，前端淌出了更多透明的腺液，是射精的前兆，不仅打湿了手掌，连未被脱去的衣物上也沾湿一片水渍。

刘昊然啧了一声，向上挺腰，“水太多了宝贝。”  
“不好吗，都是为你流的……”吴磊的手指没有突出的骨节笔直匀称，视觉上看起来颇具肉感，指尖湿漉漉的，体液混合着沁出的汗，举起手掌给刘昊然看。  
刘昊然挑眉，眼见着吴磊一天天生猛起来，偶尔也会怀念曾经纯情过的他，当然只是一瞬，更多时候是爽，想要掠夺的欲望从身体最深处源源不断奔涌而出，无法克制，无法自拔。  
“好，特别好。”

埋在刘昊然的肩头，吴磊的手绕到身后，掏出另一根早已硬透了的阴茎，抵在自己臀缝里，配合着前面的撸动，磨蹭，抽插。  
蹭着刘昊然的鼻子，吴磊小声说：“想射……”蜷起的手指紧紧抓着刘昊然肩头的布料。  
刘昊然闻言停下了动作，捏住了头部，不怀好意地问：“那我怎么办？”  
“用嘴巴，给你口……好吗？”  
眼前被吮吸过的嘴唇胭红，泛着水光，有着非同一般的诱惑力，刘昊然已经可以想象吴磊还未从高潮中缓和过来的身体，异常敏感，费力含住自己，一边舔舐一边颤抖。

“不要。”刘昊然收紧手心，吴磊嘶了一声。  
另一只手滑过小腹和腰侧，摸着后穴微张的入口，“想操你，让我进去。”

深感再不射自己要憋炸了，万事好商量，吴磊不住点头，搂着刘昊然的脖子在他的手心里挺腰，哼哼唧唧，“你可真不是个东西……刘昊然。”其后只能不停念他的名字，刘昊然三个字在唇齿间被咬得破碎，像一种宿命，某种咒语，也像渡世间一切苦厄的解药。

射了两次才射干净，来不及拿纸，全弄在睡衣和沙发上了。  
吴磊顺势懒洋洋地躺下，枕在沙发扶手的边缘，任由刘昊然给他擦拭。但很快改了主意，拨开刘昊然的手，“不要了，反正还会脏。”

刘昊然从茶几最底层的抽屉里摸出管半新不旧的润滑液，眯着眼睛检查了日期，扔给吴磊，自顾自脱起被糟蹋得不像样的上衣，然后是裤子。  
抬头见吴磊手上沾着透明的液体，敞开大腿半根手指送进身体，转动手腕不疾不徐地扩张自己。  
“慢慢来。”抽出吴磊的手指，刘昊然自下而上一颗一颗解开吴磊藏蓝色睡衣的扣子，袒露出腰身、胸口，低下头含住左边的乳尖，舌头画圈感受到小小的东西在自己口腔里变得更坚硬。  
吴磊哼了一声，手放在刘昊然后脑勺，“我能慢慢来，你能吗？”  
“可以。”  
“嘴比屌硬。”吴磊不信，用腿蹭刘昊然下面勃起的一根。  
“哪里硬你试试就知道了。”

背部短暂离开沙发几秒，最后一件衣服脱去，扔向地板，终得坦诚相见。  
扩张的过程到底是草草结束了，握着吴磊的腰，刘昊然操了进去，整根进入，没有迟疑和停顿，插到底。  
里面又紧又热，内壁包裹着自己，一呼一吸都是要命的吮吸。  
不急着动，俯下身来接吻，拨弄吴磊的头发，刘昊然问：“疼么宝宝？”  
“疼，你出去。”吴磊故意。  
“那不可能，忍忍。”  
“闭嘴吧你。”  
吴磊偏过头，电视墙上瑰丽变幻的色彩投来，打在他的侧脸。

云雨中，吴磊想，他拥有很好的人，还有很好的性，每一次都值得铭记。刘昊然正在自己的身体里，一次次顶到他的敏感点，或轻或重，快感充斥着他身体的每一个角落。他又一次硬了起来，被操硬了，最后还会被操射。也许不止一次，之后还会继续做，直到腿根抽搐，穴口红肿，射不出东西。直到尽兴。  
酸的，胀的，麻的，痒的，种种滋味，时常让他难以分清究竟是在肉体还是在灵魂深处。

带着刘昊然的手抚摸自己，从侧脸到再次勃起的性器，吴磊索吻，嘴唇碰在一起时，吃下了许许多多句我爱你。已然记不清到底是谁说出的了。

翻来覆去两次，最后换了上下位置，拉着吴磊的手给自己打了一发，终于筋疲力尽地满足了。

刘昊然侧躺在里面，越过吴磊从地上捞回盖毯，彻底展开罩住两个人的身体。吴磊一直拉到自己的下巴才舒服，毯下两个人浑身赤裸，欢愉的痕迹尚未褪去，而电影早已结束。

在沙发上一觉睡到6点，落地窗外的天空刚由深蓝过度到浅一些的蓝。  
吴磊醒来坐起，茫然环顾四周，分辨了足足几秒钟。手掌揉揉眼睛，转身推刘昊然，“醒醒，进去睡，感冒了一会儿。”  
刘昊然原本不想动，见吴磊态度坚定，跟着坐起身。

滚回到床上，吴磊在刘昊然耳边咕哝，“又被你糟蹋了一部电影，我本来想好好看的……”  
刘昊然翻身按头吴磊到自己怀中，眼睛不睁应付道：“白天，睡醒了重新看。”又问拆线到底是今天还是明天。吴磊看了眼时间明天才满一周。  
两人齐齐感叹，是明天，太好了，明天好。  
吴磊闭上眼睛重新入睡前自说自话，“要是以后能在西班牙结婚就好了。”  
说完失去了意识。

而刘昊然听得清清楚楚一字不落，在晨光中睁开了带着笑的眼睛。


End file.
